theteamspeakfandomcom-20200213-history
Group Origin / History
(back to the home page) Group Origin and History Keaton first connected with the now-members of the TeamSpeak friend group about six years ago, where he met Phoenix77577 (Kaleb) on the Wannabecraft Minecraft server. He spent time with people in the Wannabecraft server and the friends of Kaleb, and after a trivial fallout went to another Minecraft server which would turn out to be owned by TheMackster (Brady). It is on this server Keat first met some of Brady's server friends from school, such as trance6629 (Cole) and Winman11 (Wendell). After childish off-and-on's with both Kaleb and Brady, they all eventually became good friends and formed the base of what is now the TeamSpeak friend group. Fast forward a year or two, and the small friend group of Keat, Kaleb, and Brady migrate to mainly play Garry's Mod, specifically the multiplayer game mode Trouble in Terrorist Town. It is on the Minewack TTT server that they meet Vince_Montego, a funny character who would eventually migrate into the friend group himself under his real name, Nathan Hand. After a long period of playing TTT very frequently on Minewack, the gang shifted their focus to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and began playing very often and eventually phasing out of Gmod. It was during this time the group met people such as Electro13 and Runninmiles37 of the APEX group, Blaire, and Goose. Arguments and drama caused Blaire to phase away from the group, but Goose and most APEX members remain on many friends lists today as great memories from our Counter-Strike days. After being friends for multiple years, Keat and Brady meet up at the RTX convention in Austin, Texas during the summer of 2014. It is not only the first time the two meet IRL, but also the first time any members of the friend group had the opportunity to meet each other in the flesh. After gaining an interest in the MOBA genre of video games from playing Smite with Brady, Keaton began playing Dota 2 accompanied by Brady who also showed an interest in the Valve-developed game. This quickly becomes the main game to play between many members of the friend group, notably Keat, Brady, Kaleb, and Caleb Courter, who the group met in a pub game of Dota. This group formed Team Under Par to play scrims and other planned Dota games with ToastofSparta as the fifth in the stack. Keaton meets Shari in a game as well and is then introduced by her to the Dragovorn group (Andrew Burr, Michael, and Jay). After a lot of drama involving the team, Keat and Brady had a falling out, causing Keat to cease talking to TUP for at least two weeks and play Dota almost exclusively with the Dragovorn group. Eventually, they made up and things quickly returned to normal. A short time after this, Keaton meets Brian in a pub game of Dota. Soon after, a new team, Forced Friendship, is created, with a constantly-changing roster finalizing with Keat, Brad, Brian, whalefish, and Heman. It is within this span of time Keaton meets Quinn in a game, as well as Taco. Time passes and Keaton creates a new team after FF begins to stagnate. He makes SSSS, with a final roster consisting of Keat, Brad, Quinn, Brian, and Iceberg. It is around this time that the 2015 summer was wrapping up, so the amount of time that people were able to play began to shrink, and as a result people started to play less and less. The fall semester of Brady's freshman year at CBHS he meets Alex Matev, and after becoming friends, invites him to come into the TeamSpeak to play games with everyone. He quickly becomes a daily member of the server and a good friend of everyone in the TS. It is around this time that Keaton meets Zerey in a pub game of Dota. The summer after Keat's junior year and Brad's freshman year, Keaton travels to Germantown to stay with Brady and his family. This is the first time Keaton and Brady have stayed with each other and been able to see each other for more than a 2 or 3 day period. It is here Keaton meets Alex in person. Keat stays for a week, enjoying the sights of Memphis and the company of his best friends. During this time, Nathan remains in Hazel Park and on the TeamSpeak where we talk to him from the same computer at Brady's home. Towards the late end of the summer, Brady's dad offers to pay for Nathan's flight to Memphis, which otherwise he would be unable to afford. With this, the three plan a time to all come to Germantown to stay with Brady. They all go and stay for a week, with Brad, Keat, and Alex all meeting Nathan for the first time ever picking him up at the airport. The group solidified their friendship even more by staying with each other IRL, and enjoyed every minute of their time spent together. (except probably when Nathan's toe got ripped off by Alex, but we'll omit that.) People go through their school years, talking in the TeamSpeak to each other about every day. The gang begins getting into Overwatch, on which they meet FlyN, who later brings in his girlfriend Scarlett. He quickly becomes a regular in the TeamSpeak, playing Overwatch with the boys often and even climbing the ladder with Nathan and Brady. Both Keaton and Nathan are in their senior year, graduating in early June. Nathan, who until his senior year had largely ignored school and not given any care into his grades or classes, decided he truly wanted to graduate from high school and booted his credit recovery into overdrive, making up numerous classes while still taking his daily senior ones. Although it was a rough ride, through the help of teachers, family, and friends, (largely Brady), he graduated on time, tossing his cap the same day as Keaton on June 2. The summer after, Brad, Keat, and Nathan all reuinite in Memphis late June, this time staying about a month. Keat arrives a week after Nathan, and after meeting some Brady's school friends (Jacob, Cole, and Andrew), the three travel to Florida for a week with Brady's family for vacation. Afterwards, they spent their last week in Memphis together, hanging out and having a great time with all of their Memphians, before they returned to their respective home to enjoy summer before their fall semesters of school started.